


The Wedding

by sladdertacka



Series: Why Him? [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Dancing and Singing, Domestic Fluff, Drunkenness, Emotional, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy, Happy Ending, In-Laws, Loving Marriage, M/M, Marriage, Meeting the Parents, Party, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sladdertacka/pseuds/sladdertacka
Summary: The prequel to Why Him?, the wedding that started it all.





	The Wedding

"You nervous?"

  
Mako sighed and turned to face Johnny, his oldest friend from the biker days and now the best man at his wedding.

  
His _wedding_. _His_ wedding.

  
"Yeah." He grunted.

  
"You never thought this day'd come, did ya?" He smiled. Hell, he'd said as such as recently as the morning he'd proposed to Jamison. Not to be self-depreciative, but he didn't get his hopes up that he'd say yes, or that they would even set a date. But they did. And that date was _today_.

  
In less than three hours, he'd have a ring on his finger and the love of his life on his arm. _Forever_. All he had to do was not fuck it up for the next few hours, and then Jamison would be stuck with him. He still couldn't believe it, that they would be married in just a few short hours, it felt... _surreal_. Standing in the cigar lounge of the hotel with his only friend, while Jamison was up in his mother's room undoubtedly whining as they forced him to shower, do his hair all nice and button his dress shirt all the way up to the top even though they all knew he'd just muss it up the second they turned their backs. He and Johnny were a couple drinks in at 8am, while Jamison had the privilege of being crowded into a hotel room with his mother, his maid of honour, the ringbearer, four bridesmaids _and_ his brother _since 6am_.

  
He hadn't received any texts or phonecalls requesting a knight in shining armour to come and save him from the evil wedding party, so he must not have been made to bathe yet.

  
At 8:42am, two of Jamison's brothers, Asher and Phoenix, emerged from the elevator and made their way into the lounge to meet them, _and_ join them in some pre-wedding merriment.

  
"How is he?" Mako asked, quickly working on his third beer.

 

"Clean." Asher replied, with a smirk. "Hana took his phone."

  
"S'plains it."

  
At 9:13am, Hana herself made an appearance. She was storming right in their direction, curlers, robe and all. Someone was about to get it.

  
"Jay said you haven't got a first song planned!"

  
Mako shrugged. He _had_ planned their first song, but Jamison wasn't all that bothered about the whole formal dancing aspect, he was all about the _drinking and having fun_.

  
"You need to dance to _something_!" She urged.

  
He slipped a CD out of his pocket and handed it to her, saying nothing. He hadn't mentioned it to _anyone_ , and for good reason, but he'd actually put _a lot_ of thought into their first dance. And now that he'd given her the CD, it felt suddenly _final_ , and he was starting to regret it, but she had already taken off back upstairs to test run it with Lúcio. He just hoped she wouldn't let Jamison hear it, he'd wanted it to be a surprise. Shit.

  
"Someone tell her that he can't hear it." He blurted.

  
They all stared at him, confused. Well, partly confused, mostly silent agreement that they didn't want to go upstairs and face the wrath of a room filled with stressed out relatives.

  
As if by magic, McCree deus ex machina walked through the door. They immediately signalled him over and told him to call Hana. Utterly confused, he pulled out his phone and dialled.

  
"Jesse, you had _better_ not be lost again!"

  
"Uh, Mako said... What was it? Oh, _don't_ let Jay hear it."

  
In the background, they heard him _Hear what? What are ya hidin'? Jesse, what do ya m-_ the call cut off, and they all snickered together. It was going to drive him crazy all day. Mako almost felt bad.

  
Things progressed without incident from there, at 10:14am they started piling into the hotel lobby, and Hana approached them in her dress, quietly taking Mako aside to confront him about exactly what he _didn't_ want to be mentioned _at all_...

  
"Mako, did _you_ sing this...?"

  
"Yeah." He shrugged. "So?" Except this _was_ a big deal, as stupid as it was, and he definitely _shouldn't_ have given her that CD, he was perfectly content to just dance to _Darude Sandstorm_ or whatever the kids were into these days, but instead he'd be _humiliated_ in a room full of all his husband-to-be's friends, family, _his_ family, extended relatives whose first impression of him would be watching him laughed out of his own wedding, while his husband howls with laughter because he just married an idiot who _ruined their wedding_...

  
"It's... _amazing_ , I didn't know you could sing! We listened to the original, too, because we had to find the band, but..."

  
"It's _KISS_." He shrugged. He was secretly relieved she liked it, but this was just too much, he was seven beers in and _just_ sobering up and he was getting married in _less than an hour_ and Jamison was about to come downstairs and it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding and all that, _soooo..._

  
"Yeah, we got that, but it _is_ good. _Really_ good. He'll _love_ it!" She backtracked. "We didn't let him hear it, obviously, but he'll probably stop the vows to ask you what he missed."

  
"... He does love that song..."

  
She smiled at him. "Well, it's time to get going, I guess..."

  
He nodded and gathered his best man, the ushers- Jesse and Genji- and Lúcio the ringbearer-DJ duo and headed to the big fancy house Jamison's parents chose for the reception. The ceremony was on the beach out back, and, thankfully, the weather was perfect. Wasn't unbearably hot, just warm, not a cloud in the sky. Just how they liked it.

 

  
When they got there, the guests were mostly already milling around the house waiting. Most of them knew him, but not enough to greet him. He felt... disappointed, almost. It was _his_ day, afterall. He felt like a stranger at his own wedding. Johnny sympathetically slapped his back and they moved on, heading up to the arch, woven with orchids and ivy, Jamison's favourite. The whole area was covered with an open white tarp, so none of them would be squinting through the vows, but now he was the centre of attention, and the centre of whispered gossip. He suddenly needed another beer.

  
Lúcio took off to greet the rest of the wedding party, whom had just arrived, and Jesse and Genji were standing at the back of the house directing guests. He was alone with Johnny, and a few small clusters of relatives who didn't dare approach him. Or congratulate him, or whatever. He sighed and shook his head.

  
"Not long now." Johnny encouraged. "Then you can get shitfaced."

  
He chuckled. "Got the dance." Johnny had actually already _heard_ the song. Hell, he'd _recorded_ it for him. But he knew better than to mention his singing. Well, in a few short hours it would be out there. Maybe he'd get the guests to sign a non-disclosure?

  
11:09am. Things were starting to get moving. Jamison's parents were politely greeting people, Jesse and Genji had joined the group and were ushering people into their seats, he caught a glimpse of the bridesmaids eagerly peaking out of the window. He saw a flash of wild blond hair. His mouth was suddenly dry, and his knees weak. Any minute now.

  
Johnny took his place by his side after a short smoke-break, bearing some much-appreciated water, the officiate emerged. It was starting to get a little _too_ real.

  
"Second thoughts?" Johnny asked, smirking.

  
Mako scoffed. "Jus' nerves."

  
He nodded and patted his back again. "You got this, big guy."

 

 

11:21am. Mako's back was turned. He wanted to turn around, just see him, just calm his racing heart, just a glimpse. The music started. He glanced at Johnny, he was smiling at him, he couldn't _not_ turn around and look, was that allowed?

  
Taking a deep breath, he slowly inched around, out of the corner of his eye he saw Angela leading the bridesmaids, he remembered how she and Jamison had argued about the dresses _What's Queen Anne got ta' do with anythin'?! Jay, that's the name of the style_ it meant nothing to Mako, all he saw was a red dress, the most he knew was that they were satin. His sister Kathleen was behind her in an identical dress, and then their youngest sisters Isla and Serafina _Boat neck?! There ain't any boats on it! Jay it's a **bateau** neck, I just think the A-Line dresses would look sweeter on the kids..._ He chuckled to himself, finding it absurd he'd remember something so inconsequential as he was _standing at the altar, seconds away from seeing his future husband_ and the dry throat was back, he felt a cold sweat coming on, everyone would be staring at him, just see Jamison and maybe his heart would stop racing...

  
But it didn't.

  
He felt like he couldn't breathe.

  
There he was, standing straight, arm-in-arm with his mother, eyes on the floor. Suddenly everything fell quiet around them, and time slowed as he looked up and their eyes locked across the aisle. The corners of his mouth quirked up into a shy smile. His heart didn't stop pounding.

  
From somewhere behind him, he felt Johnny give his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, but it wasn't nerves anymore.

  
He stepped aside as he was joined at the alter, staring down at him, the man who was about to promise to spend his life with _him_...

  
Hana, in an elegant red satin dress adorned with a short-sleeved lace covering _Oh, I kinda see the boats now! **Bateau**._ gave Jamison's arm a squeeze, smiling as she took her place to the side of him.

  
Jamison had wanted to keep the ceremony more traditional, with their own twist, naturally, and so...

  
"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of family and friends, to join Jamison Fawkes and Mako Rutledge in matrimony, commended to be faithful and honourable among all, and therefore not to be entered into carelessly, but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this, these two persons come to be joined."

  
They shared a nervous smile as he continued.

  
"Who gives this man to this groom in marriage?"

  
"I do." Jamison's mother, Amber, smiled, taking his hand and resting it into Mako's own outstretched hand. She tenderly kissed his cheek before retiring to her seat beside his father, pulling out a tissue to dry her eyes.

  
His heart was thudding in his chest with such ferocity it hurt as they reached the vows. Jamison had wanted them to write their own, with absolutely _no_ input or help from anyone else. That same anxiety about his song was back, he'd completely forgotten he'd have to recite his personal vows in front of such a large audience. Jamison was first.

  
He cleared his throat and gave his hand a squeeze.

  
"Mako, you're me best mate, me greatest inspiration, an' me biggest supporter. I promise, anythin', _everythin'_ , ya want, I'll give ya- or die tryin'. There's no one I could love more, or want more, than you. Nothin' makes me happier than bein' with you, an' callin' ya mine, an' so long as I'm yers forever, I'm the 'appiest man alive."

  
 _Shit, I'm gonna cry._ He was just staring at him, he didn't know what to say, he wished he'd put the note he'd written them on in his pocket, because his mind was blank.

  
Johnny leaned over, holding his vows in his outstretched hand. "You've left him speechless, Jay." He grinned. That bastard.

  
Crisis averted, he glanced down at the paper and realised immediately that it had _nothing_ on what he'd just said, and he'd have to figure something out right fucking now. _Oh, fuck, crisis not averted, crisis nowhere fucking near averted._

  
Alarm bells were ringing in his head, his mouth was dry again, he was ruining their wedding. He glanced at the crowd. Tears, understanding, okay, good, they didn't think he was a _complete_ cock. Not yet, at least.

  
"Jay- _Jamison_ , I..."

  
"Take yer time." He grinned.

  
He smirked. Right, he could do this.

  
"I love you."

  
That was a _start_. He needed to say something else. Quick.

  
"Wholly, completely, unconditionally..." _You're just reciting the dictionary here, Mako_ "You make me... Complete." He cleared his throat, glanced at the vows he actually _planned_ and continued, from the top. "Jamison, you're everythin' I could have asked for, could have wished for, could have dreamt for... Everything that I have, am, will have and will be is yours. I pledge to be your most loyal companion, loudest support, a faithful husband and partner in crime." He smirked then, a hidden meaning only they knew. "My best friend, my most trusted companion, and the love of my life."

  
There were tears all round, Jamison was welling up, Mako felt that dreaded pressure in his skull as his eyes dampened _do not fucking cry_.

  
"And now, the rings."

  
That was Lúcio's cue, and he walked up the aisle with two golden rings on a velvet cushion in a square red box with a gold ribbon. That had been Hana's call.

  
"With this ring," Jamison began. "I, Jamison Fawkes, ask you, Mako Rutledge, to be mine. A symbol of me love, an' a promise to be yers- fer now and forever."

  
"Do you, Mako Rutledge, take Jamison Fawkes as your husband, to cherish in friendship and love unconditionally today, tomorrow and for as long as both of you shall live, to trust and honour, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, through the best and the worst, come what may, now and forever until death do you part?"

  
"I do." He smiled as he slipped the ring onto his finger, albeit a little awkwardly, and he took his from Lúcio.

  
"With this ring," He began. "I, Mako Rutledge, ask you, Jamison Fawkes, to be mine. A symbol of me love, and a promise to be yours, now and forever."

  
"Do you, Jamison Fawkes, take Mako Rutledge as your husband, to cherish in friendship and love unconditionally today, tomorrow and for as long as both of you shall live, to trust and honour, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, through the best and the worst, come what may, now and forever until death do you part?"

  
"I do." He grinned, as the ring was placed on his finger, and it was _done_... They were _married_.

  
"By the power vested in me, I do now pronounce you husband, and husband. You may now kiss the groom."

  
They shared a nervous grin as they leaned in, eyes closed, and Mako's heart fluttered in his chest, still pounding, and it was _official_. He was _married_. _He_ was married.

  
"I now present to you Mr. Jamison and Mr. Mako Rutledge-Fawkes."

  
Their eyes were still only on each other, still grinning, as they were applauded by their friends and family.

  
After a few short moments, they joined hands and walked back down the aisle, _together_ , the bridesmaids, maid of honour and best man following behind, they led the guests into the house to begin the reception.

 

 

After signing all the necessary paperwork and getting the photographs out of the way, they joined hands and entered the main room to further applause, shyly smiling at the room full of people.

  
"Congratulations!" Hana beamed, rushing forward to greet them. "Your vows were so _beautiful_ , both of you!"

  
Mako chuckled awkwardly, knowing he'd choked _hard_ after what Jamison had said. He was glad people still thought it was sweet.

  
They had to walk around together thanking guests for coming and listening to their congratulations next.

  
"Mum, dad!" Jamison grinned, bounding over to them and being pulled into a tight hug.

  
"I'm so proud." Amber whispered, wiping her eyes. "Your vows were beautiful." She smiled, directed at both of them.

  
"Thanks." He smiled, feeling awkward again. He was _not_ good at compliments today.

 

  
Next up were _his_ parents, whom he'd managed to avoid all day. And for good reason.

  
"Mum. Dad." He greeted.

  
"Mhm." His mother, Joyce, replied, barely even sparing him a glance.

  
"... Good talk." He sighed.

  
"You know, John's a lawyer now." His father, and namesake, interjected, John being his younger brother.

  
"Good for him." He scowled. He had an idea where this was going, and he didn't like it, _especially_ in front of his new husband. _Especially_ since this was the first time he'd met his parents.

  
"It's nice ta' finally meet ya!" Jamison grinned, but his dreams of decent in-laws were immediately thrashed when...

  
"I'll give him a call. Tell him to follow up, when you come to your senses."

  
 _There_ it was.

  
He looked to his husband. He was just staring at them in utter disbelief, mouth agape, probably wondering if he'd just heard his father-in-law correctly.

  
"Uh... S'cuse me...?" He choked out.

  
"Mm." His mother _helpfully_ agreed. "I'd give him a call, dear, see if they'll allow an anullment."

  
"... S'cuse me." He mumbled, taking off to the nearest empty room.

  
Mako caught Hana's eye and inclined his head in the direction he just left, signalling her to follow, and she did.

  
He was _furious_.

  
"At my _wedding_?" He hissed, possibly slightly _too_ loud. People were starting to turn and watch the commotion. The groom fleeing his own wedding was hard to miss as it was.

  
They shrugged, nonchalant, like they hadn't just ruined the happiest day of their lives.

  
"What's your _fucking_ problem?" He seethed, glaring down at them.

  
"What's going on?" Kathleen whispered, attempting to shoo the stand-off outside, or somewhere there wouldn't be a scene. Somewhere they wouldn't _ruin_ anyone else's day.

  
"Told me to divorce 'im when he was standing _right fucking there_."

  
" _Dad_!"

  
He shrugged. "Just don't want him living with this mistake."

  
"What do you mean _mistake_?" Amber demanded, rising from her seat nearby. Oh, _shit_.

  
They both scoffed.

  
"That's _it_." He fumed. "I want you both to _fu_ -"

  
"Mako." Kathleen interrupted, hand on his arm. "Mum, dad, you need to leave."

  
"You'd kick us out of our _own son's_ wedding?"

  
"It's _his_ wedding too," Mako was all but shouting now. " _I_ asked _him_ to marry _me_ , he's _my **husband**_!"

  
Kathleen flagged Johnny down before it could escalate any further, asking him to _please just get them out of here and into a car_. Nodding, he asked them to _please come with me and if you don't comply, I will have no choice but use force_. They kicked up an even _bigger_ fuss about being threatened, and in turn threatened to call the police and have the best man arrested and just further ruin everyone's day. When Mako threatened to call the police himself, using everyone present as witness to their refusal to leave _their_ wedding, they had no choice but go. Genji saw them out rather than Johnny, for fear of any retaliation, but they were finally gone, but he couldn't go and see Jamison, not just yet, he swore he needed to just go for a walk and get some air, but Johnny wouldn't have any of it and led him straight to the bedroom upstairs where he'd fled to.

  
He wasn't crying, but it was obvious nothing Hana could say helped in the least.

  
"They're gone."

  
"Why would they _say_ that?"

  
"They're dicks."

  
He chuckled humourlessly.

  
"What'd they say when I left?"

  
"You don't wanna know."

  
"I'll jus' find out from someone else. I heard ya yellin'."

  
He sighed deeply and sat beside him on the bed, wrapping his arm tightly around him and kissing the top of his head when he leaned into him.

  
"They don't want me livin' with my _mistake_." He sneered. "Yer mum heard 'em."

  
"Why'd they say that...?" Oh, fuck, he sounded like he _was_ about to cry.

  
"They're dicks."

  
"I'm bein' _serious_ , Mako."

  
"So am I." He defended. "I dunno why. S'not true."

  
"Why don't they like me...?"

  
"They're _dicks_." He insisted. "Who gives a _fuck_ what they think, anyway?"

  
He perked up a little, so he continued.

  
"I _love_ you, Jay. _You_." He gave him a squeeze. "Never gave a shit what anyone thought before, why would I start now?"

  
"Mm..."

  
"... I'm happy, and they're miserable old bastards. There's a reason." He quickly added. " _You_ make me happy."

  
He looked up at him, finally smiling. "Yeah... You make me 'appy, too."

  
"Good, 'cause now I'm stuck with ya. _Now and 'til forever_."

  
"'Til death do we part." He added with a grin and renewed confidence.

  
"Now come back downstairs, we gotta eat."

 

 

The speeches were next up, after they'd all finished their meals- the best man, the maid of honour, the parents and a couple toasts for luck. Johnny went first, telling a few stories from when he and Mako were young, earning some laughs, throwing in some sweet words for good measure. Hana was more emotional, and Jamison's mother was  _all_ about the emotion, but it was sweet, and she wished them all the best. Kathleen went in place of his parents, with some stories growing up with Mako, but at 31 years her senior there weren't many good childhood stories to be had. McCree, Lúcio and Angela gave some stories with their toasts, how they met, some of the good times they've had, the usual toast material. Mako's eldest younger brother, Michael, only eighteen months his junior, was present and, despite also being a man of few words, delivered a long speech about Mako's  _actual upbringing_ , which was rare, and thoroughly enjoyed by all. His most embarrassing childhood moments put on display for his entire family inspired Asher, Jamison's nineteen year old brother and the third Fawkes, to share  _his_ upbringing with his older brother Jamie. The eldest Fawkes, Phoenix, two years older than the groom, decided to fill in his experiences with the wild child Jamison. Mako felt he knew his new spouse far more intimately, and found it ironic he only found all of this out  _after_ the wedding, despite having effectively  _lived_ with the Fawkes' for years.

 

 

 

"And now for the first dance..." Lúcio smiled.

  
_Shit. This is it._

  
His heart was thudding in his chest again as he took his husband's hand and led him into the dancefloor, guests crowding round and trapping them in a circle. They'd all be laughing at him and he couldn't even escape. Oh, the humanity.

  
A smile of reassurance from Hana and a thumbs up from Lúcio, and he placed his hand on his beloved's waist and took his raised hand, his other settling on his shoulder. He stared down at him, suddenly terrified. He had to dance to a song _he sang_ in front of _a lot of fucking people_. He'd just discovered his worst fear and he was about to conquer it with _far_ too many witnesses.

  
"For their first dance, the happy couple have chosen _Forever_ by _KISS_ , sung by Mako himself." Jamison looked up at him, faint smile and quirked eyebrow. "Jamison has been waiting _all day_ to figure out this secret." He added, to a ripple of faint laughter.

  
_Right. Here goes._

  
Anxiously, he stepped from side to side with him as the song began, never meeting his eye. He couldn't face _anyone_ right now.

_I gotta tell you what I'm feelin' inside, I could lie to myself, but it's true_   
_There's no denying when I look in your eyes, girl I'm out of my head over you_

He laughed incredulously, looking up at him. "Ya didn't even change tha' lyrics?"

  
He chuckled nervously. "Didn't sound right..."

  
He smiled up at him. "'S still perfect, mate."

  
He swore his heart did a flip just then.

_I lived so long believin' all love is blind_   
_But everything about you is tellin' me this time_

_It's forever, this time I know and there's no doubt in my mind_   
_Forever, until my life is thru, girl I'll be lovin' you forever_

  
He pulled him in close, leaning to his ear, singing softly to him.

  
"I hear the echo of a promise I made... When you're strong you can stand on your own..."

  
He looked up at him, eyes wide and questioning.

  
"But those words grow distant as I look at your face, no, I don't wanna go it alone..." He smiled. "I never thought I'd lay my heart on the line, but everything about you is tellin' me this time- it's forever."

  
He grinned up at him, giving him a squeeze.

  
_This time I know and there's no doubt in my mind_   
_Forever, until my life is thru, girl I'll be lovin' you forever_

  
Despite not being as proficient a singer as his husband, Jamison pulled back to respond.

  
"I see my future when I look in your eyes, it took your love to make my heart come alive, 'cause I lived my life believin' all love is blind, but everything about you is tellin' me this time- _it's forever_."

  
He grinned so wide his face hurt, and when his head dropped to his chest for the remainder of the song, he felt momentarily self-conscious, knowing he could hear his heart pounding so hard it might _burst_...

  
_This time I know and there's no doubt in my mind_   
_Forever, until my life is thru, girl I'll be lovin' you forever_   
_It's forever, this time I know and there's no doubt in my mind_   
_Forever, until my life is thru, girl I'll be lovin' you forever_

_Yeah_

  
The song tapered off, and the crowd applauded, and when he finally managed to face them they seemed touched. At least he _hoped_ that was why they were crying.

  
"That was _beautiful_ , mate." He grinned. "I loved it!"

  
He smiled. "Glad to hear it."

  
Despite his knees still feeling weak, Lúcio opted to put _Delilah_ on, and he was immediately pulled back to the dancefloor.

  
"I _love_ this song!" He exclaimed, as though he didn't know already. He'd listen to it at least five times daily when they first met.

  
_I saw the light on the night that I passed by her window_   
_I saw the flickering shadows of love on her blind_   
_She was my woman_   
_As she deceived me I watched and went out of my mind_

  
"My, my, my, Delilah!" He sang along, all earlier heartbreak forgotten as he led him hapharzardly around the dancefloor. "Why, why, why, Delilah!"

  
_I could see that girl was no good for me_   
_But I was lost like a slave that no man could free_   
_At break of day when that man drove away, I was waiting_   
_I cross the street to her house and she opened the door_   
_She stood there laughing_   
_I felt the knife in my hand and she laughed no more_

  
_Bit dark for a wedding_ he thought, but he was as lost in the moment as everyone else, holding Jamison's hand above his head and he twirled and fell against him, laughing.

  
_My, my, my Delilah_   
_Why, why, why Delilah_   
_So before they come to break down the door_   
_Forgive me Delilah I just couldn't take any more_

  
He joined everyone singing, eyes on his beloved as he twisted and turned to the music.

  
_She stood there laughing_   
_I felt the knife in my hand and she laughed no more_   
_My, my, my, Delilah_   
_Why, why, why, Delilah_   
_So before they come to break down the door_   
_Forgive me Delilah I just couldn't take any more_   
_Forgive me Delilah I just couldn't take any more_

  
Well and truly _done_ , he managed to make his way back to seat, watching from afar as he continued to dance, spinning Hana around along to some song he didn't recognise, leading Angela through a clumsy Waltz, and trying to follow Jesse as he tore up the dancefloor to _Uptown Girl_.

  
As the song faded into _Somebody To Love_ he broke away from everyone else, singing along, eyes trained on Mako, beckoning him over. Alright, he'd play ball.

  
In hindsight, he'd just wished he'd remembered that it was, in fact, over five minutes long. _Now_ he was well and truly done. It was cute and all, but he felt like he wouldn't be catching his breath for the next five years. If at all.

  
Lúcio didn't help, immediately following it with _Don't Stop Me Now_ , turning Jamison into an unbridled and uncontrollable mass of pure rock and roll energy. _No_ way, he was Jesse's problem now. He almost felt bad, watching him trying to keep up, red in the face and praying for the sweet release of death, but hey, _he_ wasn't married to him.

  
_Oh you gonna take me home tonight_

  
No.

  
_Oh down beside that red fire light_

  
**No.**

  
_Oh you gonna let it all hang out_

  
**Absolutely not.**

 

_Fat-bottomed girls you make the rocking world go round_

  
A shit-eating grin and finger guns were pointed in his direction.

  
That bastard.

  
_Hey I was just a skinny lad_   
_Never knew no good from bad_   
_But I knew love before I left my nursery_   
_Left alone with big fat Fanny_   
_She was such a naughty nanny_   
_Heap big woman, you made a bad boy out of me_

 

He was just sitting and silently shaking his head, while the skinny lad in question was singing at the top of his lungs, directed _straight_ at him.

  
_I've been singing with my band_   
_Across the water, across the land_   
_I've seen every blue eyed floozy on the way (hey)_   
_But their beauty and their style_   
_Went kind of smooth after a while_   
_Take me to them naughty ladies every time_

  
He was inching closer, he would not be persuaded, he was staying _right here_ , and no amount of adorable would be making him get up.

  
"Oh, won't you take me home tonight?" He sang, right in front of him, pulling him up, leaving no room for argument.

  
"I don't have any choice." He huffed, allowing himself to be tugged to his feet.

  
_Oh, down beside your red fire light_   
_Oh, and you give it all you got_   
_Fat-bottomed girls you make the rocking world go round_   
_Fat-bottomed girls you make the rocking world go round_

  
He made a mental note to give Lúcio a one star review on _Yelp_ as he was led to the dance floor _yet again_ , half-assedly stepping from side to side as he was sung to.

  
_Hey, listen here_   
_Now I got mortgages and homes_   
_I got stiffness in the bones_   
_Ain't no beauty queens in this locality_   
_Oh, but I still get my pleasure_   
_Still get my greatest treasure_   
_Heap big woman you done made a big man of me_

_Oh (I know), you gonna take me home tonight_   
_Oh, down beside that red fire light_   
_Oh, you gonna let it all hang out_   
_Fat-bottomed girls you make the rocking world go round_   
_Fat-bottomed girls you make the rocking world go round_

  
_Now_ he was done. He promised himself he would not be leaving his chair for _anything_ for the rest of the night, scowling and asking himself what he'd gotten himself into. But he knew, whatever Jamison wanted, he couldn't _not_ give him.

  
 _Rock You Like A Hurricane_ was next, and, mercifully, was a song just for him and his friends. No Mako involved, free to sit in his chair and drink. Johnny, who hadn't moved once in the last hour, was chuckling beside him. If looks could kill, they'd have a murder on their hands.

  
When the last song faded out, Lúcio announced that it was time to cut the cake. Back out of the chair he came, but he could forgive it this time. And this time _only_.

  
He took his place beside Jamison, _his_ Jamison, his _husband_ Jamison, and closed his hands around his, chuckling when only the point of the knife stuck out from under them. He shifted, grasping more of his forearms than his hands, but it would do. They cut the first slice, fed each other a bite, smiled for even _more_ pictures, and back to the chair he went.

  
The music started up again, and yes, he _was_ dragged out of the chair again. Many times, in fact. _Well_ into the night. As much as he hinted to Jamison that _if you keep making me dance, I'm not going to be up to the wedding night_ , they were there until gone 11pm before they finally called it a night, and, _naturally_ , Jamison had him drive them home on his bike, while he was perched in his side car. _It's all about makin' the right kind of exit, Roadie!_

  
The wedding party had _graciously_ volunteered to clear up after them, leaving them to get home and finish the night in the traditional sense, tearing off into the night, Jamison, more than a little intoxicated, singing at the top of his lungs in usual fashion, on the way to the rest of their lives.

  
_She stood there laughing_   
_I felt the knife in my hand and she laughed no more_   
_My, my, my, Delilah_   
_Why, why, why, Delilah_

  
Mako just hoped that wasn't an omen, glancing down at him, head thrown back, grinning wide as he sang, cradling a bottle of wine against his abdomen. He just couldn't help but smile.


End file.
